The present technology relates to a light emitting element suitable for, for example, a minute LED (light emitting diode) having a light emission region of 2500 μm2 or less, to a method of manufacturing the same, and to a light emitting device.
Miniaturization of a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) has been studied for applying the light emitting element to a printer and a display (for example, see OKI Technical Review No. 216, Vol. 77, No. 1 (2010), Tomohiko Sagimori et al. and Press Release No. 091102 (2009), Oki Data Corporation et al.). Such an LED has a laminated structure that includes a first conductive semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a second conductive semiconductor layer. The area of the active layer (light emission region) is equal to or less than 2500 μm2.
In a printer, high resolution is achievable by arranging many LEDs being miniaturized as described above and improving arrangement density. Further, high-speed printing is achievable by increasing the light quantity of the LED. As in the printer, in a display, high resolution of its display image is achieved by miniaturizing the LED. Further, in a display using a self-luminous element such as the LED, its response speed is higher than that of a liquid crystal display, and its electric power consumption is allowed to be lowered.